1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method of hunting game and a game calling device for use with the method, and more specifically to a method of hunting squirrels and a whistle-type device for simulating a distress cry of a young squirrel.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the hunting of game, it is known that certain animals become inactive during a large portion of the day, making them difficult to hunt effectively by the normal sight and sound method. For example, after mature squirrels have finished feeding in the early morning, such as 30 to 45 minutes after daylight, they tend to become inactive and to settle down in tree holes, or on tree limbs where they blend in with the trees, such that they cannot be seen. Accordingly, a purpose of this invention is to provide a new and improved method and game calling device for hunting squirrels effectively, in which the inactive squirrels are caused to become active so that they can be detected during all daylight hours.